Naruto Mahariel
by FAN-OF-EPIC-FANTASY
Summary: Naruto is a half human/elf. Raised amongst the Dalish, he longs to see the world outside his clan, and make the memory of his parents proud. When he gets the chance, he needs to lead a ragtag group of misfits against the Darkspawn Horde. Also can he resist the temptation of a certain witch


This is my very first story ever. So their will be some spelling, and grammer mistake so please dont flame me to hard.

This is a story of having my most favourite anime character of all time born in my favourite fantasy world. This idea been going around my head ever since watching Naruto every time a episode aired, and when I finished DA Awakening. Because of having this idea for at least 2 years at most, and reading Naruto DA crossover stories (most of which I don't really like), inspire me to sign up, and make this story.

Naruto will be a half Human/Elf who does recive a lot of ridicule , from his clan accept a few for his human heritage. Though in the beginning I will show the majority accepts him as a fellow elf for his past. I will tell you why later.

The main pairing is NarutoxMorrigan

The most important of all I do not own Naruto, or Dragon Age they belong to their respective Creator's. Masashi Kishimoto, and Bioware, EA.

**''Demon talk''**

_''thoughts''_

** Naruto and his Foxy companion****.**

Fereldren, a young kingdom located at the southeastern hemisphere in the continent known as Thedas. Founded by King Calenhad four centuries ago. In its short existence as a kingdom it had gained a very rich history. Filled with many battles, heroes, tragedies, wars and discoveries. The last century had seen Ferelden conquered and put under Orlisian rule for a further 58 years. If not for the deeds of King Maric and his companions Ferelden would still be under Orlisian rule.

Ferelden also has many mysterys as well. So many things undiscovered, and unexplained that it would be impossible to name them all. However theirs one place shrowded in mystery more then anywhere else in Ferelden. A vast company of trees that take's the majority of the east called the Brecilian Forest. It's were the veil between the material world, and the Fade was weakest in Ferelden. The trees that stand their are ancient. Some say spanding as far back as Arlathan.(the once great city of the elves, now lost). Humans, Dwarves, Qunari, and even the Dalish elves would be relunctent to go any deeper in the forest then need be. Deep within the boarder of this vast mysterious forest is where our story begins.

Within the Brecilian forest during the begginning of spring, we find a lone figure walking through the thick forestry. The figures foot falls made very little noise.

The figure was a tall slightly tanned young man between the age of 17 to early twenties, with the build of an olympic runner. He had an angular face with no trace of fat, and had 6 scars, 3 on each cheek lined horizantily making them look like whiskers. Giving him a exotic feral look. Any woman(and a few men) would have found them cute. His hair was spiky gravity defying sun kissed color with crimson high lights with two bangs framing each side of his face.(Minato's hair)He had pair of azure eyes that you can easily get lost in with their depth. They were filled with mirth, and a mischievous light, but seem to analize everything around him. His ears were pointed, meaning he was an elf. But they weren't as long, and more rounded then most elven ears. He had black Dalish tattos symbolizing Fen'harel(Dread wolf) tattooed on his face. (Just so you know Dalish tattoos symbolize their occupation in the clan, or which god they revered.) All in all a very handsome specimen of the male gender.

This young man was Naruto Mahariel. Dalish hunter of the Sabrea Clan. Born from a human mother, and a elven father. That's right. He was half human. How this came to be will come later in the story.

Naruto wore basic Dalish armor made out of leather, but the gloves were modified. The centre of his palms exposed. Hanging from his right shoulder to left hip was a dark green loculus satchal with orange trims. The Mahariel family crest(a white kite sheild crest with a green halla head in the middle facing towards the right)on the front. Strapped on his back in a x formation was a long sword, and dagger. The dagger was a Dar'Misu in a simple brown scabbard. The long sword had a silver halla head with emerald eyes as the pommel, with brown leather wrapped around the grip. The blade was curved like the Dar'Misu, sheathed in a brown scabbard with leaf designs on it. Hanging from his neck was a gold medallion with a red swirl design(uzamaki swirl).

After a few minutes walking Naruto spotted a tiny patch of red on a low branch. Stopping by the branch the teenage elf picked off the red patch which turns out to be scarlet fur. After examining the fur between his fingers, he crouch down to look at a set of familiar tracks. A wide grin spread across his face. Looking at the tracks the blonde identified them as large canine prints. They were very fresh. It seemed to past through here at least a half an hour ago.

_''For the past four years you've evaded me, but this time will be different!''_ He felt relief that he didn't lose his targets trail, and excitment at the upcoming confrontation._ ''This time im not going to letting you get the better of me.'' _He proceeded to followed the tracks through the forest.

Keeping his eyes, and ears open for even the slightest movement, or sound. The only thing in sight was the vast vegitation covered in morning dew. The only sound that could be heard were birds chirping, and leaves rustling from the wind. Beside that the Brecilian forest was quiet peacful, and didn't give off the usual ominous feeling.

After few minutes of following the tracks, he came to a stop at the edge of a large clearing. Hiding behind a tree Naruto looked at the clearing in wonder. A field of grass littered with spring time flowers just in bloom, with a few bushes, and shrubs. In the middle was a small lake, taking up 1/3 of the clearing. It was beautiful._ "Never been here before. When I have time I should bring Tamlen, and Merrill here," _were his thoughts while looking at the scenery.

It reminded him when he lived with his parents in a similar clearing with a small hous-he quickly shook his. Pushing the memorys in the back of his head Naruto refocused on the task at hand.

The tracks entered the clearing, and seem to head towards the lake. Now he was nervous. If he goes in he would be spotted immediately, taking away his advantage of surpise. It led him here on purpose.

From where he's standing he could see the whole clearing, but couldn't locate his target. Either it already left the clearing, or was hiding in the bushes.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, and giving his target the chance to put more distance between them he decided to take the risk of his target spotting him first, and kept following. Coming out behind the tree Naruto cautiously followed the tracks.

He held his hands in front of his stomach shoulder width apart, with the palms facing each other. He was ready for anything.

He stop next to a mud puddle made from yesterdays rain; near the lake. Naruto crouched down to examine. The tracks went into the mud, and branched out in every direction from their. It walked in one direction, came back from a different direction then went another, and seem to repeat the pattern. He was a little confuse for two reasons. First his quarry detested getting dirty. The only time's it dosent mind is when it was desperate, or ready to pull a prank on him. That got him even more nervous. Second did it actually think he couldn't find it's trail.

Naruto was a Dalish hunter, and a good one. He was taught to track animals in early childhood, like all the children in the clan. He could easily follow the right set. The multiple paw prints would make it harder to tell, but not by much. It perfectly knew this.

The creature was probably one the few things that could elude even the most seasoned hunter. Even the best of the Dalish hunters would be hard press to follow its trail. He often lost it's trail, and only found it by chance, or it was leading him to a trap. It made the tracks to obvious, so he was leaning to the latter. He was a victim from the large canine's clever traps to many times to count. This made him all the more nervous.

He looked at each near by bush, trying to see anyting red hiding in them. Seeing nothing he looked at the tracks again. After a minute of examining the tracks he found the right set. The tracks led to the right, and followed the lake shore. Naruto turned that direction, and was about to get up to follow, but stopped when he heard rustling from the bush four feet to his right.

He quickly jump to his feet, and turned towards the bush. He focus the inner power known as mana to the middle of his uncovered palms. Calling to both the fade, and the energy of his surroundings like he was taught to do, and did a quick chant.(I'm not actually sure they chant their spells in DA, but Qunari mages have their mouth stiched, so im guessing). A ball of light appeared floating between his hands. Flinging his arms out in front of him, the palms facing the bush, the ball of light shot forward in high speeds. When it hit the ball expanded into four horizonrtal rings surrounding the bush. He did all this in less then 5 seconds. The Keeper, and Merrill would be proud.

The young elf slowly walked towards the bush. He moved some branches away to see. Lying in the middle of the bush was a grey fluffy bunny rabit paralyzed from the spells effect. It was the kind people would sigh, and go "ahhh," to. It was lying next to a burrow. One of it's legs was twitching uncontrollably. "Sorry, little guy. Thought you were somebody else." The young elf said in a apologetic tone, a guilty smile on his face, while scratching the back of his head.

Naruto was just glad his friend Tamlen wasn't here to see this. He could already imagine what he would say. _"Hehehehehe, you must being losing your touch Naruto. Getting scared __over such terrifying beast, hahahaha." _

Sighing Naruto dispelled the paralyzing spell. Naruto watch as the bunny quickly got its senses back, and then dived head first into its burrow. It got stuck mid way, having it leg sticking up waving franticly in the air. Naruto almost laughed at the comedic scene. The rabit soon got unstuck, and disappeared into the burrow.

He was tempted to kill the little rabit, and take it back to camp to make stew, but he figured they have enough food, and he didn't like killing animals unless necessary.

Naruto stepped away from bush, still chuckling, but immediatly froze when he heard a deep growling to his left._ "SHIT! I let my guard down!"_ Naruto only had time to turn, and look at a pair of golden slitted eyes coming from a bush to his left, when the owner of the eyes pounce.

Naruto tried jumping back to distant himself, but it was futile. A large scarlet blur tackled him, making him fall on his back in the mud patch were the tracks were. Naruto felt two large paws land on his shoulders, and two more landing on his protected stomach, but still knocking the breath out of him. Naruto close his eyes. He was successfully pinned, dazed, and at complete mercy of the creature on top of him.

Naruto, his eyes still closed from having the breath knocked out of him, quickly regained his senses, and started to struggle, but stopped when he felt hot breaths on his face. Naruto smiled. "Okay, okay you got me. Aneth ara(A sociable, or friendly greeting in the elven languge.) Kurama," he greeted the creature. Naruto opened his eyes to the sight of a large smirking face of a fox. The smirk just raidiated smugness, and superiority. Naruto just rolled his eyes at the smug looking fox. "Mind getting of me fuzz ball." Kurama growled at that( making Naruto laugh), but complied. Kurama using Naruto as a spring board (much to his protest) jumped onto dry land, careful not to get mud on her. Once landing she shook off the leaves that were on her fur from the bush, wipe the mud off he paws, and sat on her hunches still smirking at the mud covered elf.

Sitting up Naruto looked at his long time companion. Kurama was big. Way over the size of what fox should be. The vixen was a bit smaller then a fully grown mabari hound, but a lot sleeker, and just as fierce. She was covered from head to toe in luxurious scarlet fur with black tips on her tail, and ears. She had two slited golden eyes that held a lot of intelligence. Her body languge spoke elegence, pride, and superiority, but not arrogance. She was beautiful, and any hunter would be tempted to take her pelt. Everytime Naruto sees her he found it hard to belive that this was the same scrawny kit he found four years ago.

* * *

**Flash Back**

A 14 year old Naruto was facing a dead tree with a red bulls eye painted on it. Standing 10 meter's away with a bow in his left hand, and a arrow nocked. His right arm ready to pull back anytime. An empty quiver was strapped on his back. Arrows riddled the dead wood, but a few actually hitting the target.

Naruto wasn't the best with the bow. Infact the worst in his age group. He was mocked quite often for his lack of success. The others said he could never be a hunter if he couldn't shoot an arrow straight. He remember when one of men say,"Shemlan couldn't shoot a deer, even when it was right in front of them. That goes for their seth'lin(thin blood) len(child). It seems you inherited that from your whore of a mother!" He quickly regreted it when he felt the tip of Naruto's long sword next to his jugular. It would have gotten worse if Tamlen didn't step in. He still punched the day lights out of him. Beside's it didn't make sense. Their been many shemlan in stories who could match a dalish with a bow.

Naruto often recive prejudice because of his human heritage, but he was proud of who he was, and who his mother was. Nothing would change that.

Even if he didn't have his fathers skills with the bow, he did have his prowess with the blade. Minato Mahariel was legendary for his mastery of the sword. Naruto obviously inherited it from his father. He was hard to match in close quarter combat. Even harder when he used two blades. His ability to use one blade in each in hand in complete securitization with each other was truly astounding.

It still didn't stop the insults. But even so Naruto still wanted to prove he was as much a part of the clan like the rest of them. He wanted to be recognize. In the clan, or out of it. He made a promise to see the day everybody looks past his heritage, and see him for who he is. He made a promise of a life time to himself, and his parents.

Raising his bow, he pulled back the string back all the way back; the wood groaned in protest. The the middle, and index finger felt like they were on fire, but he ignored the pain. Naruto was at this for the past half hour, and wasn`t able to hit the middle of bulls eye at all. He be damned if he let a little pain miss this shot. He lined up the arrow. His complete focus on the centre of the target, and nothing else. Taking one more deep breath to steady his hands he let go of the bow string propelling the arrow straight towards the target. The arrow finally hitting true, landed on the right side of the centre dot in the. Not directly in the middle, but still the best shot so far.

"Yatta! I did it!" Naruto yelled. He did a victory pose with his legs spread apart his right arm doing a fist pump, and 1000 watt smile plastered on his whiskered face.

Naruto getting his excitment under controll went to pull out his arrow`s. The last one he pulled out was the one he fired last. Looking at it he couldn't help, but repeat his grandfathers words. _"Naruto my da'len hard work will always take you far." _"Hard work will always take me far," he whispered.

Grabbing the shaft near the head he began twisting it out. Thats when he heard a weak "yip". Stopping what he was doing, he cocked his ears. After a few moments, he thought it was his just his imagination, until he heard it again, but alot weaker.

Pulling the arrow out, he decide to search for what made that sound. Cocking his ears again, he followed another "Yip" towards some blue berry bushes. It seems that the yip's were coming from the other side. Walking around he came upon a scrawny fox pup laying on it stomach.

The pup looked like it was starving. You can even see its ribs. It had dirty scarlet fur that reminded him of his mothers hair. It eyes were drooping, but he could see small golden slited eyes, lace with fear, staring back at him. That wasn't the most noticeable thing. From head to toe it was caked in dry blood, but he couldn't see any noticeable wounds. The kit raised its head, and growled at him, but sounded more like a whimper. Keeping it's head up seemed to have taken what little strength it had left.

Crouching down, and using a soothing words Naruto extended a his hand to pet it, but recived another growl. Moving his hand back, he looked where the pup came from. It seemed to have walk/drag itself toward the blueberry bush, but collapse a feet away.

Naruto looking at the fox pup couldn't help, but feel pity. Opening his green satchel he rummage through it until he found what he was look for. Taking out a small package of dryed meat, he proceeded to tear a piece off; big enough for the pup to eat without choking. Putting the small piece on his palm he put his hand out in front of the fox pup.

The way the little kit stared at the piece of meat with it overly big dramatic eyes, with all signs of drowsyness gone, and a river of drool coming out its muzzle like a water fall, almost made him laugh. He settled with a chuckle, knowing the sudden noise might scare the pup more.

It still looked scared, and was staring at the piece of meat with suspision. But it was starving, and it sense no ill intent from the young man. He sniffed the piece of meat. Smelling nothing wrong it quickly snapped it out of the palm, and proceeded to gobble it down without even chewing. Naruto did laugh this time. It wasn't frightened the least, its eyes only on the meat. It gave an actual whimper this time, and made big puppy eyes, begging for more. Even in its current state it looked adorable. He was just glad Merriall wasn't here. She would hug the the pup to death. Naruto proceeded to slowly feed the meat to the starving pup. He also fed it some blueberries.

When the meat was done the the fox pup gave a "yip" sounding like a thank you. It already look a lot better with food in its stomach. "You're welcome," Naruto said with a smile. Extending his hand out like before he tryed to pet the fox again. The kit had its eyes close with contentment, and was resting its head between his fore paw, but tensed when it felt a hand on its head. It soon relaxed at the gentle touch. It started to purr, and even nuzzle against his hand.

Naruto was getting curious about the blood. Pulling his hand away(much to the pups disappointment) Naruto examined the fox again. The blood wasn't his/hers. The question was whos? Looking where the fox came from he decided to follow. Turning back to the pup, he didn't know what to do with i-.

Getting tired refering the pup as it, or his/her, he carefully turned the pup over. The pup didn't do anything. Comfirming it was female, he proceeded his last line of thought.

He didn't know what to do with her. Looking at the pup once again he made a decision. Carefully picking up the fox, and making sure it was comfortable in his arms, he followed the trail the kit made. After awhile he came upon a disturbing sight.

Their was blood everywhere. On the grass, the plants, and the trees. In the middle was three mangled fox corpses. One adult that look like the mother, and two kits that look like the same age as the one in his arms, but a bit bigger(she most have been the runt of the litter). From the smell, and what he could see they were dead for a day, an a half. Crows were pecking at the corpses. _"Her family?" _were his thoughts. The kit comfirmed it when it started to whimper, and struggle in his arms.

Knowing what the pup wanted he started to shoo the crows away. They cawed, and flap their wings taking into the air to get away from the teenager. They landed on some branches, staring at him. Most likely waiting for him to leave, and so they can resume eating.

Putting the pup down next to her mother, she started to nuzzle against blood soak fur, whimpering.

Naruto clutched his head in pain when memorys of the day he lost the 2 most important people of his life came rushing back.

_A younger Naruto was crying over the body of his mother. His head on the crook of her neck. Her face pemently etched in fear not for herself, but for her child. "Mamae mamae!"(Mommy in Dalish) Naruto screamed. A man in heavy red armor stood over him. One glowing red eye looked at him from the shadows of his helmet. Another man stood beside him wearing purple robes. The man looked pale, but not sickly, and had long raven hair. Yellow slitted eyes that remind people of snakes, stared at scene with glee. He had earings in the shape of music notes hanging from elven ears. The purppled moved closer to Naruto with a wide sadistic smile on his face, and a dagger in his hand..._

Quickly snapping out of the painful memorys, Naruto shook his head furiously. Even after 6 years that day still haunts him.

Looking around he saw larger paw prints. Wolf prints to be exact. The wolves must have attack them. Two question were going around his head. First was how did this fox pup survive without a scratch when the rest didn't. Second how come no predators tried to make an easy meal out of her. She seemed to have stayed by her mother for quiet awhile, but was forced to find food, or starve to death. The blood should have attract somthing. These mysterys were the ones Naruto will never get the right answers too until later in his life. Others just thought it was one the many mysterys of the Brecilian forest.

The fox kit seemed to have fallen asleep. Picking her up Naruto set her a feet away, where he could see her. Unsheathing his dagger he started to dig.

After an hour of digging he made a hole, big enough, and deep enough to bury the foxes in. After burying them he did a prayer to the a small prayer to the Creators. After Naruto picked up the sleeping pup, and started to walk back to the camp.

He was going to keep her. Looking down he couldn't help, but smile at the sleeping pup. _"You, and I are going to be good friends. But what to call you?" _Remembering a story of Fen'harel(Dread wolf), and his bride the fox, he smiled at his choice(completely making this up)."What do you think of Kurama little one?" The pup just kept on sleeping. "Ill ask you later," he chuckled

**Flash back end**

* * *

The next 4 years Kurama became Naruto's constant, and loyal companion (that loved to mock him for some reason). Raised by him, fed by him, and befriend by him, Kurama became his most trusted friend.

Over the years Kurama grew a lot. So much so it became abnormal. No one can explain the abnormal growth, but a few assumpstions. She ate somthing? She was magicaly bred? The Creators gifted her? No one knows for sure. Not even the Keeper. Naruto didn't really care. He was just glad he had her.

However the vixen some how gained a superiority complex. She had a lot of pride, and didn't like to get dirty. She often acted like pampered princess. Maybe it was because of her abnormal amount of intelligence as well. She was far more intelligent then any animal, even most people. She was intelligent enough to plan out traps, understand speech, and even smart enough to play chess. Heck if she could she would speak plain kings tongue(the common language in Ferelden). She thought herself superior to most animals. Her intellect was another mystery.

The clan once thought she was possessed by Fen'harel, because she often prank people. However only the people who had a obvious dislike of Naruto, and Naruto himself, but in a playful manner. Once she pranked a whole lot of people in the last Arlathvhen(a event that happens once a decaded were all Dalish clans meet), because they complained about Narutos presense. She took all the hunters clothing (besides the ones that were actualy kind, or neutral to Naruto), and scattered them around the camp. She had them run around with their hands hiding their privates, or wrapped it in blankets trying to find their own clothes. It wasn't a surprise a few had mitch match set of clothing, and armor. No one, but the Sabrea clan knew who did it. Till this day the other clan still didn't have a clue. When they suspected Kurama she just gave them an innocent puppy eyed look. Naruto chuckled at the memory.

She was also an accomplish hunter, and far better tracker then any hunter, and dog combined. She became the clans pride, and one of the many reason's Naruto became more accepted in the clan. All clans hope she would mate, and make a whole new breed of dogs, that might be superior to the mabari.

Looking at her Naruto still found it hard to belive the same pup stood before him.

Kurama quirk her eye brows and gave a confuse "yip?" when she notice Naruto staring at her. Over the time Naruto spent with Kurama he could tell what she was expressing(or implying)by her body langauge, and tone of voice. _"Why are you staring at me? Do I have mud on my fur?" _Kurama express, looking over her self. "No. It's nothing," Naruto said, amusent lacing his voice. Kurama just gave him a suspicous look, but quickly got over it.

She began making a sound that sounded a lot like laughter. Now it was Naruto's turn to be confuse. Kurama simply pointed at at him. Looking at himself, Naruto forgotten he was covered in mud. Kurama was still laughing at him. Naruto grumbled, but quickly got an idea. Scooping up mud Naruto flung the mud missle at her. The vixen expected this, and deftly dodge the incoming mud. Naruto was about to flung another, but Kurama quickly backed off to a safe distance. Her smirk ever present.

Grumbling again Naruto got up, and walked towards the lake to clean off the mud. He never could prank, trick, or get even with the clever(overly clever if you ask him) vixen. Sighing in defeat he proceeded to clean his equitment, and himself.

After an hour swimming in the cold lake, and letting his equitment dry, he got out shook the water off. Re-equipping his equitment, while looking over the clearing again, and then the forest. He couldn't help, but feel somthing was going to happen today. He couldn't explain why.

Looking at the suns position it was at least 2 hours past miday. "Master Ilen will kill me for skipping out." Sighing, he walked towards Kurama who was lying in the shade of the bush were the bunny rabit was. Kurama got up, and yawned, showing her large bloody canine's. _"Of course she wouldn't let her guard down." _Naruto sighed at his own folly.

She made those tracks before to distract him, but it was his fault for letting his guard dow-Wait bloody canines?

Looking back at the vixen he notice the half eaten bunny rabit at her feet. "Kurama did you eat that rabit from before?" Kurama just looked at him. _"So? I was hungry," _was her expression. "We had plenty of food back at camp," Naruto scolded. Her response was to shrug her shoulders. Naruto just sweat drop at her uncaring attitude. "I'm glad you're the only one with this personality."

At that moment in the Kokari wilds a certain witch sneeze.

Chuckling Naruto began walking back where they first entered the clearing, Kurama walking beside him the dead rabit in her maw.

Looking back at the clearing he couldn't wait to bring his other friends here. Little did he know he will never get the chance.

* * *

Ok, I am going to get a few things clear.

1. Naruto is 18, and will be ooc. But ill try, and make his personality similar to the anime. Similar as happy, and go lucky, not much of an idiot similar.

'harel tattoo because the dread wolf was considered one of the elven gods, and one of the ones the elves refered to as the Forgotten ones. Naruto is half human/elf meaning both. Hes also a prankster, which Fen'harel is refered to as Lord of tricksters. Also besides a few people he has felt alone since the time of his parents death.

can use a bow at the level of an average Dalish Archer,(which is quite good) but thats it. He only trained with the bow to show he can be as good as the rest of them. However he prefers his blades, and his magical ablity.

he can use magic, and yes like the manga he has a higher then normal amount of mana. However his knowledge of spells is very limited. The keeper has to focus training Merrill, and the clan wouldn't like the idea of him learning the secrets of Dalish magic. Which is out of the norm of common magic. Even after finally accepting him as one of their own.

5. The pairing is strictly NarutoxMorrigan. I dont like harems. I find it unfair, and unfaithful to women.

6. Characters from the Naruverse will make appearences like Kurama, and the men from Narutos memory. You know who they are.

7.I'll be make somthings up to fit things together. Like Kuramas name sake being the bride of Fen'harel.

I think thats it. If not please tell me.

Also should I let the characters from the other origin stories in? Plz tell me.


End file.
